vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Musashi
Summary Joe Musashi is one of the main protagonists in Sega's Shinobi series of video games, first introduced in 1987. He belongs to the Oboro ninja clan, and he is skilled in the art of ninjutsu and shuriken throwing. He uses Hazy Moon, a mystical sword and Oboro clan treasure that was passed down to him by his predecessors. A master of the shinobi arts, Joe's immense power and fighting skill have led to many tales of his valor, which have in turn made him a legend and earned him the nickname "The Super Shinobi". He has faced many vile foes, from Zeed's terrorist and ninja forces to human bio-weapons and mechanized and genetic monstrosities. Although some of his descendants have inherited his duties, Joe leads the Oboro with a fearless strength and a sense of duty. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Joe Musashi, "Super Shinobi" Origin: Shinobi Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Oboro Clan Member, Japanese Government Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Via his Hazy Moon sword and shurikens), Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses (Has a ninja-trained 'sixth sense' technique), Acrobatics, Magic (Using ninjutsu), Poison Manipulation (His blowpipe contains a poison gas), Status Effect Inducement (In Nightshade, his shurikens can paralyze enemies), Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Creation (Via Jutsu of Karyu), Electricity Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (Via Jutsu of Ikazuchi), Air Manipulation (Via Jutsu of Tatsumaki and wind blades), Weather Manipulation (Via Jutsu of Inazuma), Duplication (Via Jutsu of Bunshin), Illusion Creation (Can project illusions that can kill/damage enemies within radius), Statistics Amplification and Afterimage Creation (Can increase damage of his fire-wreathed shurikens/conjured wind blades and by using Jutsu of Fushin), Explosion Manipulation and Self-Destruction (Via Jutsu of Mijin) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Fought Hiruko Ubusuna in his prime, who while in a weaker state created a storm cloud across Tokyo) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Can avoid an incoming laser from Hydra) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small City Class Durability: At least Small City level (Survived hits from Hiruko Ubusuna) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with Hazy Moon, hundreds of meters with projectiles/ninjutsu Standard Equipment: Hazy Moon, shurikens, kunais, blowpipe, pistol (as seen in the original 1987 game), grappling hook, metal claws, bow, surfboard Intelligence: High (Is a skilled combatant, master of ninjutsu and leader of the Oboro Clan ninjas. Has an uncanny knack to avoid traps) Weaknesses: Ninjutsu lasts only for a short period of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Double Jump:' Joe can perform a double jump to attain higher altitude or to avoid attacks. *'Shuriken Blast:' Executed during a double jump, Joe hurls shurikens in a circle around him, or in a quarter circle above or below him, hitting anyone and nearly all would be attacked. *'Juji Uke:' Joe holds two kunais before him to guard against attacks. When activated, his shurikens are wreathed in flame and he can use Hazy Moon to slash at nearby foes. *'Hayabusa Otoshi:' Joe performs a powerful diving kick that throws an enemy off-guard or kills aerial enemies. *'Jitsu of Ikazuchi:' Surrounds Joe with a protective shield of lightning energy that sustains damage for four consecutive hits. *'Jitsu of Karyu:' Produces four dragon-shaped columns of flames that move across the screen and damage all enemies in their way. *'Jitsu of Fushin:' This spell further improves Joe's jumping ability to the very point where he leaves out afterimages while doing so for 15 seconds. *'Jitsu of Mijin:' Joe plunges his sword into the ground and suddenly explodes, damaging all enemies on-screen at the cost of one life. The suicide has the side-effect of restoring health and ninjutsu. *'Jutsu of Tatsumaki:' Summons a magical wind tornado which blows all on-screen enemies away. *'Jutsu of Inazuma:' Causes the air to crackle with electricity, destroying all enemies on-screen. *'Jutsu of Bunshin:' Creates a massive amount of clones that start jumping around everywhere, allowing Joe to attack up to 16 times once. Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sega Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Ninjas Category:Warriors Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Claw Users Category:Gun Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Shinobi (Game) Category:Blade Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Comicbook Characters